


Die For Something Beautiful

by CosmicallyLyss



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dead People, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, What-If, fangs dies, fangs gets shot, midge is the best wingwoman, only through 2x20, stan midge klump, trigger warnings of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: We all know the horrific ending of 2x20 where Fangs gets a bullet to the chest... And thank god he survives. But what would happen if the gunshot were fatal? What would happen if Fangs was dead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have all been warned!! This two part fic is NOT for the lighthearted. It's emotional, and its main themes revolve around death and suicide. If you choose to continue on, I truly hope you enjoy reading. Note: Part I is in Fangs' perspective

People in the media say they know what a bullet feels like. They say they know how it hurts when it seamlessly passes through your clothes, tears into your flesh, and causes the life to bleed out of you. "It's like a punch to the gut!" they say, overenthusiastically, glorifying the horror of violence. They're all wrong.

It doesn't hurt at first, no. The shock numbs you. The fear of not wanting to die short-circuits every neuron in your brain, killing everything you try to think. You feel nothing. Your ears are clogged, like they are on a plane before they pop. Your head is cloudy and pressured, like when you dive deep underwater. And then you feel everything. And it burns, and it rips through your body, and you feel like you can't breathe. You scream, you cry out, you collapse. Your fingers turn wet and sticky from the blood that pours out of where the bullet lodged in your body. Sometimes people are there to help you. Sometimes you die alone.

The last words I ever said were "I don't want to die." I never once believed I'd have that fear, not at sixteen. We all believe we're invincible, we all believe that death can't happen to us. Oh, how wrong we are. Everything was a blur after I began to die. To bleed out. And for what? Because I was innocent? Because I was wrongly accused? Jughead, Sweet Pea, Toni, FP... They were all there for me. They tried to save me. A Serpent never turns their back on another. The bright lights of the hospital shocked me into semi-consciousness, at least for a little while. Someone called for a gurney, and then I was ripped away from my family. It was the last time I saw them.

They gave me all the drugs to numb me when I went into the operating room. They shed me of my bloodstained jacket, flannel, and undershirt. The blood was spread so far around my light brown skin that it looked like a child got their hands in some dark red finger paint and began to smear it all over the walls. I could stare up at the bright light, but I couldn't move. Breathing became easier for a little while, they put me on oxygen. Do I believe they tried their best to save me? Do I think they did all they could to keep me alive? I do. But it just wasn't enough. Maybe it was God telling me that my time was up. That I finished everything I needed to here on earth. But I can't believe that.

I never went on that road trip with Sweet Pea. I never got to show Jughead my cooking skills and make him all the burgers we wanted. I never finished talking to Toni about all the hot guys and girls at school. I never apologized to Moose for letting his girl make a move on me. I never told the boy of my dreams that I loved him. That I love him. If my body wasn't tingling with numbness, I would have screamed out with all the force in my lungs, not caring about if my throat were to survive the damage. I would have told Sweet Pea that he is my best friend, and death won't change that. I would have told Jughead that he is the most determined boy I have ever known. I would have told Toni that I will never stop being happy for her that she found a beautiful girlfriend. I would have told Moose I'm sorry, for letting Midge kiss me and for her dying. I would have told my bright-eyed, sarcastic co-director that I was, am, forever will be hopelessly in love with him.

I've never been terrified before. Was I nervous when I first ran away from home, and ran for three hours until I collapsed in Sunnyside Trailer Park? Yes. Was I nervous when a tall kid my age invited me to come live with him, to be his brother? I was. Was I nervous about going through the gauntlet to get my Serpent skin? Of course. Was I scared when I got blamed for Midge's murder? Beyond that. Was I freaking out when I was leaving the sheriff's station? I was having a panic attack. Was I on the edge of flipping out when I got shot? No, I was numb. But the only time when I was terrified... Was when the steady beeping of my heart monitor began to slow. And slow... And slow...

And stop.

I opened my eyes again, and there were two teenagers standing in front of me, although the three of us weren't exactly standing on anything. All that surrounded us was, well, nothingness. Emptiness. The abyss. One I knew, one I didn't. The one I knew looked shocked to see me, her eyes filling with tears. The one I didn't know gave me a sad smile, extending his pale hand out towards me. The girl did the same, nodding through her tears. Tentatively, I reached out, and I grabbed on to their hands, and then the abyss changed drastically, the inky black burning away to reveal bright colours. It was Riverdale as I knew it. But... A more perfect version. A bright sky, birds chirping. North and South alike, coming together and accepting one another. I already knew what happened. My heart stopped. I died during surgery. But... I had a sinking feeling I knew where I was. "Is this-?" I asked as I turned to the ginger boy, my voice rough. He cut me off with a nod and a whisper of, "Heaven."

I collapsed, falling to my knees on the ground. Of course, it wasn't real. It was all my imagination, and the tears began to spill down my face, a downpour of sadness, anger, and confusion. It was Midge who wrapped her arms around me, mumbling, "It's okay, it's okay, you're going to be alright with us. Riverdale's got generations of people who died before their time. I was freaking out a few days ago when I showed up here, but Jason showed me the ropes. Showed me how to access the real world, get a glimpse of what was going on. We both... We both knew your time was coming, so we decided to welcome you to Heaven ourselves."

My breath - which I realized I didn't need - caught in my throat at the word "Jason". "Blossom..." I murmured, the memories of Cheryl talking about her dead twin flooding back into my mind.

The redhead nodded, his low voice asking me, "Do you want to see the real world yet?"

Much to my surprise, I shook my head. "I just... I want some time to adjust."

Midge took a step back, lacing her hand with Jason's - I needed ask about that - and wiped away her tears with her free hand. "Tell us when you're ready. But for now... Let's show you the proper way to live in Heaven." She explained everything to me, from how to easily get around to places, how to sink back down to reality to check up on everyone, and she told me the story of what happened between her and Jason. Apparently after the both of them realized that their loved ones would move on, they let themselves let go of the padlock on their heart, and they allowed themselves to love again. Strangely enough, that turned into loving each other. Maybe that was supposed to make me happy, but all that really confirmed for me is that I'm third-wheeling in the Murdered Kids Club. That, and the fact that he might forget about me. I can't let that happen, I can't let him forget about me when I never told him I love him. I need to see him again.

"I want to go back." The quick rush of my words surprised myself, and caused Midge and Jason to glance at each other before looking back to me, simultaneously asking if I was sure about this. I was, I had to be. I needed to see everyone, I needed to tell them my final goodbyes. I stared over at Jason and Midge, and it was almost as if they could read my thoughts when they said, "Yes, we'll come with you."

Seeing Riverdale from a dead man's view was odd. Everything was still pure chaos, things were on fire, and most of the people I knew had dirty, tear streaked faces. Most people I knew were... Were crowded around a cemetery. The same one where Midge was buried. I could hear her suck in a small breath beside me; being back here must be painful for her. Toni was crying into Cheryl's shoulder, and Sweet Pea stood alone, looking more menacing then ever. All the Serpents I knew were there, all except FP and Jughead. Surprisingly enough, there were some Northsiders I recognized. Reggie and Moose were looking over a casket, their jaws tight, teeth gritted, and tears threatening to spill from their eyes. Betty and Archie were there, and so was Josie. The fierce singer was... She was standing next to him. His hair was messy, and where everyone else was wearing heavy jackets in the brisk midnight air, he was only in his t-shirt and jeans. Almost angrily, he pushed the Bulldogs away from the casket, and peered into it. A choked sob tore out of his lips and his knees buckled, sending him to the ground. Betty instantly rushed forward to try and console him, but Josie pushed her away, mumbling something about how he needed time.

I wanted to look in the casket, too. I had a feeling I knew who it was, but I just needed the confirmation. To know that this was real, and not some fever dream... I didn't even look like myself. My eyes were closed, and instead of wearing my usual attire, I had been dressed in a tight-fitting button down shirt with my jacket over it, but hey, at least the people had the decency to bury me in my Serpent jacket. They folded my hands across my stomach so it covered the bullet hole. I guessed that was a smart idea. Hours upon hours passed, and he didn't even move from his position on the ground. Soon enough, he - and Betty, who stayed a decent amount of yards behind him - was the only one left near my body. He was mumbling something, and I couldn't hear it, so I willed myself to go closer to him and know what he had to say to my corpse.

"...love you. I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner. I guess... Goddamnit, I guess I was just too scared of rejection that I never acted on how I felt. I never told you enough how grateful I was..." My heart was breaking; I looked back at Midge and Jason and silently pleaded for me to be left alone with him, and they must have understood, because they began to fade away. "...so stupid for never telling you, because now I won't ever get the chance to, and... Fuck, I didn't even get to say goodbye to you, Fangs. And now I never will. You were - are - innocent, and this should never have happened, and I am so sorry... Please, please, just come back."

He shuffled around slightly, reaching into the messenger bag he always carried around with him. When he removed his hand from the bag, I could make out only two out of the three things. The first.. God, it was the ring I gave him on opening night. Throughout rehearsals, he had always subconsciously began to play with my rings, sometimes going so far as to slip them off my hand and on to his own without even realizing it. Someone would always call him out on it, and his cheeks would burn, but he never took it off until we had to leave for the night. So I decided to give him the one that he took most often, as a thank you for being such a great friend. And now here he was, making sure that the ring was safely secured on the finger I always wore it on. The second object.. I actually laughed through my tears - and also realized I had begun crying - when I saw it. That one time in rehearsal where he turned to me, exasperatedly asking if he was directing a train wreck, and then asking where his tea was, only to have his jaw drop and the peals of laughter start falling from his lips as he saw me drinking it. For the next three days, he'd only refer to me as Tea Thief. And now... Bless his pure soul, he had that exact same empty cup in his hands, and he was laying it next to me in the casket, wiping away his tears as he mumbled, "Now you won't have to steal mine..." His small giggle turned into a hiccuping sob, and his hands slammed against the ground.

Betty turned her head, her blonde ponytail bobbing as she ran to him, unable to be stopped by Josie as the girl had left hours ago. She put her hand on his shaking shoulder, trying to convince him that it was going to be alright, and he would learn to move on, and he would find somebody. Exactly what Midge and Jason said would happen with Moose and... I think her name was Polly? He shook his head, turning to Betty and whispering, "There isn't anybody else. There will never be anybody else. I'll be fine, please just... Head on home, okay? And I want you to always remember that you're a great friend, and that I love you like a sister, okay?" Betty slowly nodded, a mask of confusion covering her face.

"Yeah, of course... I'll see you tomorrow, I guess.." She said, turning to walk away.

My mental panic button had all its alarms sounding. I had heard someone speak like this only once before, in my old hometown. She reminded everybody that she loved them, and the next day she was seen with a rope necklace and a purple face. That was the day I ran away. He sounded exactly like she did. I could finally see the third object he had pulled out from his bag, the silvery metal glinting in the moonlight. "No!" He couldn't hear me, but I was screaming at him, trying to wrench it away from his shaking hands before he did something irreversible. I knew he'd had these kinds of thoughts but I never once believed he would act on them. "No, no, no-" My shouts were useless, he was alive and I was dead and I couldn't stop him.

The barrel of the gun was pointed straight towards him, and he was trying to keep his voice steady through the tears that cascaded down his pale skin like a waterfall. To nobody in particular, he said, "I have been wanting to do this for so long... Thinking, planning... And then life took away the one I love. Isn't that just fate telling me that my time was up? Ever since Joaquin left, the idea was firmly planted in my head. He made me feel so worthless, and I was about to do it. And the day I planned it, I met someone. He was charismatic, and I knew from first glance I had fallen hard. So I didn't do anything. But now he's dead and about to be buried because he was wrongly accused of murder. God, isn't that just some stupid metaphor for telling me all my hope is dead? Fuck... Tell Betty I love her, same with Archie, Veronica, and Jug. Tell Toni, Sweet Pea, even fucking Reggie that I love them. Tell my father I'm sorry for doing this and for stealing his pistol to do it. And most importantly, tell Fangs - wherever he is - that I'm sorry I couldn't stay strong."

This was happening. I couldn't watch. I concentrated so hard on the abyss where I met Midge and Jason for the first time in my death, and I felt the nothingness envelope me, leaving the real world behind while a shout of "No!" escaped my lips when I heard a loud shot echo through the cemetery. That was the last thing I heard from the actual world. Now I was here. Alone. In some kind of purgatory. And I don't know if the boy I love is dead or alive, but all I know is that I didn't have any way of stopping him. I squeezed my eyes shut, blinking back tears, and when I went to open them again, I saw him begin to materialize in front of me in all his messy haired, plaid shirt wearing glory. We made eye contact. I didn't know what to say. He was dead. We were both dead. Within twenty-four hours. Both because of a gunshot. My brain was stuttering, and I couldn't think of anything to say because my God, he was another kid dead before his time. But I didn't need to speak. His voice was a hoarse whisper, exactly how I remember it when we stood backstage and talked about our critiques of the dance numbers. His green eyes were wide, looking down towards me in complete and utter disbelief, almost as if he wasn't completely sure I was here. And then I heard him say one barely audible word before he fell into my arms.

"Fangs..?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part in this AU. From Kevin's perspective.

“Fangs?”

I almost can’t believe that he’s standing right in front of me. He looks like an angel, as cliche as it sounds. He’s right there, and he’s looking at me with a mix of astonishment, glee, and grief. He looks alive. He’s in his favourite flannel shirt, complete with his Serpents jacket, jeans, boots, and dog tags. After a night of a particularly long rehearsal, he had sat down next to me in the back of the auditorium and we talked about anything and everything for the next two and a half hours. The significance of his signature necklaces had come up in conversation. His mother was serving in an overseas war, and she was killed in battle two years ago. She had died from a bullet to the stomach, just like her son. So now he always wore his mother’s dog tags - Sofia Fogarty 1977-2016 - so she would always be close to his heart. And I should have known, he’s wearing his rings.

They’re somehow glinting and sparkling in some source of light like they always are, even though we’re surrounded by an empty abyss. I still have the same will to steal one of them from him, playing with it as a distraction from the real world. And I can begin to see one more materialize on his left pinky finger, and I almost laugh. It’s my favourite one, the one that I gave back right before I… right before just a few moments ago. With ten minutes before we all went to sit down to watch the opening number of Carrie, he pulled me aside, regardless of the whistles we were getting from Toni. I had no idea why, but he led me backstage to the one spot up in the rafters where we always sat and talked when either one of us was getting too stressed, with either the show or home life. It was silent, but we both knew what each other were saying non-verbally. We had mutually moved closer to each other; I had let my head rest against his shoulder, and he had laced his hand with mine. I must be some sort of kleptomaniac, because I had subconsciously slipped off the one ring of his that I always played with, and I could sense him leaning down to look at me. Without relinquishing my grip on the jewelry, I tilted my head to look up at him, and see his face shining with a bright smile. He’d whispered “Keep it.” and that was when my smile matched his in intensity. If we weren’t called to our seats at that moment, I think I would have kissed him. I wanted to kiss him. And looking over at him now, seeing him healthy and without blood oozing from his stomach, I realize that I still do. But then the realization of what had just happened crashes over me, and I’m stumbling forward until I’m falling into his arms.

It’s weird. Not him hugging me, that’s happened countless of times. But the fact that he’s actually holding me, and that I can feel him, not have him fall through me like some ghost in the media is just so odd. Maybe two dead people can touch without the limitations of cliche ghost physics? It’s a cathartic experience, I let myself go and just collapse into his hold, unable to process what I’ve done. “Kevin?” I don’t want to look up, I want to stay with my head buried into his chest and wrapped safely in his arms for the rest of my… well, death, but it’s him, and he’s really right in front of me, so I look up. And here’s one more thing I can add to my List Of Inaccurate Ghost Physics?: Dead people can cry. We’re both crying, looking at each other in disbelief, as if to say, “I can’t believe I get to see you again.” I would stay like this forever. Just us two, nobody here to interrupt us or to say that we could never belong together, or that we were stupid for pining after each other. It’s all so quiet, until he breaks the silence with a rough whisper. “Why? Why did you do it?” I don’t have an answer, so I’m standing there with my mouth slowly opening and closing, my brain trying to search for words to fill the emptiness, but I don’t have to speak just yet. He pulls me back into another bone-crushing hug, and he’s muttering words that I can’t decipher.

A moment like this is one that reminds me of why I’m so in love with him. His hands are calloused but soft, and they’re making me stay in place, stay with him so we won’t leave each other again. And he’s got to lean up the slightest bit in order for us to be face-to-face, and I can’t help but find it to be the cutest damned thing. After what feels like an eternity, he lets me go, pulling back to fully take in the situation. He shakes his head in disbelief, and yanks the now solidified ring off his hand, firmly pressing it into mine. “I told you to keep it, didn’t I?” And then we’re laughing instead of crying, completely overwhelmed by the emotion that comes with dying. I make an extravagant show of slipping the ring on my finger, flashing it like I were brandishing a weapon. “Please, Kev,” He says, and his smile takes on a more sorrowful tone. “Please tell me why you did it.”

“I needed an out.” The words escape my lips before I can even process his question. I slap my hand over my mouth like I’ve conditioned myself to do ever since Joaquin told me that all my outbursts were irritating. But the boy right in front of me makes all thoughts of my ex-boyfriend go away when he takes my hand and lowers it from my face, giving it a comforting squeeze to tell me to go on. And go on I do; the overflow of my words begins. “Everything just got to be too much, you know? When Joaquin left me the thought was stuck in my head and I always tried to ignore it by telling myself that a person could actually like me for who I am, and that was when I started cruising Fox Forest, so I could prove to myself that I could be wanted. The only thing that happened as a result of that was me feeling even more worthless, and the downward spiral just continued from there. I was planning to actually go through with it the day that I met you but then I met you and realized ‘Oh crap, I have someone to live for’. So that’s why I asked you to be my assistant director, because I wanted to spend time with you because you made me feel like I actually had the ability to be worth life. Everything was amazing, and I had the best time with you, and sitting up in the rafters before the show started was probably the favourite moment of my entire life, but then everything just came crumbling down… Dammit, I saw you bleed out, and that’s what sold it for me. I was sick of feeling second-rate, sick of just being used and abused for the personal gain of other people. You make me smile on days where I can barely drag myself out of bed. And then you died, and all my hope was lost. I just… I wanted you to be the last one I saw before I died, too. I really care about you. And my last words to you were ‘I’ll see you at intermission’, I couldn’t have let that been real-”

“So you visited my casket, gave me my ring, stupid cup of tea, and then told my dead body that you love me?”

“How did you?-”

“I was there, Kev. Midge and Jason, they’ve learned to navigate bouncing back between the real world and wherever this is, and they taught me. I saw you die, too. It was horrible, I didn’t know a person could actually have that much blood. And I tried to stop you, I really did, but my being dead kinda prevented any physical contact but God, now you’re dead, too. Kevin, I am so sorry I wasn’t able to survive so I could help you out. You are such an amazing person, you know that? Sweet, hilarious, kind, intelligent. All things positive, that’s you. I know there was literally nothing I could have done, because down on earth I’m cold in a casket, but I still wish I could have stopped you. Your life was cut too short, and you don’t deserve that. I guess… I really care about you, too.”

His words are rambled and sometimes unrelated, and just like I was able to see light flashing from the jewelry, I can see a light pink dusting cover his cheeks after he says he cares about me. Just like when we were in the rafters, I feel the same pull to kiss him. And now, surrounded by nothing but black, with nobody here to interrupt us, I do. I grab his hands and gently pull him towards me, still unable to convince myself that he isn’t the fragile dying boy I saw hours ago. And when our lips finally touch, I think I’ve entered reality for the first time. Any time I’ve ever kissed someone, it’s been ‘too much’ of something. They were always too heated, too rushed, too uncomfortable. I always wondered if all kissing was like that, but now, I’m in shock at how wrong I was. Kissing him, it’s soft, and it’s slow, and everything about it is perfection to the point that I’m getting shivers up and down my spine. I barely register the fact that our eyes have closed, and when his hand comes up to cup my face, I lean into the touch, his cool hand a perfect balance for my heated skin. I can’t help but feel like my life was a puzzle piece, and after years and years of searching, I’ve finally found the last piece that fits perfectly. I don’t ever want to lose this feeling. It’s safe, and it’s warm, and it’s comforting. When our eyes finally open and we both pull away, we’re breathless for a different reason than I’ve ever experienced. It’s like we can’t believe we just did that.

I want to tell him so much, tell him all the reasons why I am hopelessly in love with him, but all I’m able to do is whisper a soft “Woah…” when I realize that the abyss around me is more than colourless nothingness. It’s a garden, blooming with tulips, lilacs, azaleas, daffodils, forget-me-nots, roses, camellias, chrysanthemums, tiger lilies, and every other flower Betty used to tell me about when the two of us had passed Riverdale’s greenhouse in order to get to… To get to the middle school. Where Fangs and I are standing right now. He turns to me, and his skin is positively glowing, caramel brown as a result of the strong sunlight. “Welcome to Heaven..?” He sounds so unsure, so hesitant to the point where I almost laugh, a shy smile spreading across my face. I still haven’t let go of his hand, so I tighten my grip, a non-verbal promise of fidelity. And possibly because I have a flair for the dramatic, possibly because I’m a cheesy hopeless romantic, I say, “I’m with you, Fangs. I’m finally with you, so any place is Heaven now.” He rests his head against my shoulder, and I can feel my heart skip a beat. I’ve always realized how absolutely perfect he was, but this level of intimacy has bumped up the intensity tenfold. Behind us, a voice calls out, and it’s a voice that is hauntingly familiar.

“I hate to interrupt the cutest moment of the 21st century, but there’s something I think the two of you need to see. Like… Now, right now, before it’s over.” We both turn to look at the source of the voice, and my jaw practically hits the floor when I realize who she is. Midge Klump, in all her punk-rock glory. She must be able to see me wrack my brain for a coherent sentence, but I’m cut off before I can begin. “Yes, Kevin, I’m here. And so are you. And Fangs, and Jason, and every other dead person. No, it’s not your fault that I’m dead, so don’t you dare blame yourself. Please, just come here so I can hug you and show you how to come back to earth. I need to show you both something that’s equal parts terrifying and endearing.”

Fangs pushes me towards her, laughing to himself as he watches Midge run forward into my arms. I’m at least a head taller than her, so the force of her colliding with me is almost enough to knock the wind out of me when her head slams into my chest. Her voice is muffled by my plaid button down, but I can hear her angrily and clear as day when she says, “You are such an idiot, you know that? You had so much going for you! Hell, if you weren’t already dead I swear on my grave that I’d kill you myself!” When she looks up at me, her eyes shine with tears to complement a frustrated scowl on her face. “Just come with me and watch your own burial, okay?”

I get another wave of shock then, and I can even feel my knees begin to buckle. Thankfully, Fangs is instantly beside me, supporting me both physically and emotionally in life and death. I’m actually, really, truly dead. My physical body is back on earth, crumpled into a pile next to Fangs’ open casket. I’ve probably got blood oozing from the hole in my head, staining the snowy and muddy ground with crimson red. My green eyes are probably rolled back in my head, staring up at a night sky I'll never see the same way again. Someone whispers "Just hold on..." and then I'm inundated with a sea of nausea. After that, I'm right where I last was on earth. But now, it's daylight. And all my friends are there. And there's not one casket, but two. Fangs' body still looks peaceful and at rest, and I smile when I realize that everything I gave to him is still there. It's looking at the other casket that gets to me, because I'm staring myself back in the face. Half of my face is bandaged up, and I swallow a lump in my throat when I see some blood leaking out. I can hear my friends talking, and I curse the logistics of being some undead spirit because all of their voices sound so foggy. Everyone is crying. My dad, Sierra and Josie, Betty, Archie, Jughead, Veronica... Even the Serpents are here, and I'm shocked to see Sweet Pea crying.

"You were an honorary member of ours, Keller. Fangs was going to ask if you wanted to join, but... God damnit, that didn't happen, now, did it?" His voice is even deeper than normal, choked with emotion. He's got his signature switchblade in his hand, and he places it into my coffin, muttering a quick "Protect yourself, Kevin." before stepping back, wiping the tears from his eyes. Veronica walks up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "They're a real life Romeo and Romeo, aren't they?" Her voice cracks, and she lifts a tissue out from her purse to dry her red-rimmed eyes. The scene is depressing at best, and it's making my skin crawl. I think Fangs and Midge realize, because the former lifts my hand up to his face and presses a quick kiss to my skin, and the latter prods me in the arm and says, "See, they do care."

And maybe they do, but this is my life now. I've got my friend, my possible boyfriend, and myself. In life, I struggled. But in death, with Fangs - after the world told us we couldn't be together - I'm happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for this mini fic!!! I hope you enjoyed it! I might be writing another one shot based off of the scene Kevin mentions about the opening night of Carrie.... Because let's be real, 2x18 was an iconic kevangs episode.  
> ~ xoxo Lyss

**Author's Note:**

> Was that a cliffhanger? I'd love to know if you guys would like to see the second part. Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^_^


End file.
